


Go For The Knees

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [13]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas is too tall to kiss. Philip needs to fix it.





	Go For The Knees

Rose ran down the hall, quickly, trying to catch up to Philip. "Philip! Philip, hey." She panted once she got to him. 

Philip looked up at her. "What?"

"You looked a little sad. I wanted to make sure everything was okay." She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Is something going on?"

Philip nodded. "Yeah. Lukas won't kiss me."

She frowned. "Why not?" 

"Because I told him he reminded me of the green giant so now he won't bend down and kiss me.. I guess I annoyed him or something."

"He should be the green giant for Halloween."

"I know right." Philip shook his head. "Anyway, I can't reach his lips anymore and he just refuses to kiss me. So I'm trying to figure out how I can kiss him."

"Get a ladder." A voice said from behind him.

Philip turned around and smiled. It was Alice, Rose's girlfriend. "I would but I think carrying around a ladder would be too hard."

"How about you tackle him?" Rose asked, starting to walk down the hall once more.

Philip and Alice followed.

"Yeah, that could work. Just get a running start." 

Philip shook his head. "Running is gross. Any more ideas?"

Rose stopped, biting her lip. "Kick him!"

"In the balls!"

"In the ankles!" 

"In the knees!" Alice shouted.

"How about none of the above?" Philip knew that voice. It was Lukas. Lukas wrapped one arm around Philips shoulders. He leaned down and kissed Philips cheek. "I have an idea. You just ask me."

Philip rolled his eyes. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Wow, I didn't know you had a thing for the green giant." Lukas chuckled. 

Philip scoffed, slapping his hands away. "I don't want your kisses anymore."

"Fine.. I don't want your kisses anyway.. you look like one of those hairless cats." Lukas muttered as he walked away.

Philip sighed.

Alice bit her cheek. "If it helps any, those cats are so ugly they're cute."

"Thanks."


End file.
